kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Muichiro Tokito
Yoriichi Tsugikuni Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Yuichiro Tokito |manga_debut = Chapter 44 |anime_debut = Episode 21 |japanese_voice = Kengo Kawanishi |image_gallery = Muichiro Tokito/Image Gallery }} |Tokitō Muichirō}} was a Demon Slayer and the Mist Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 4 Appearance Muichiro was a short young man of light complexion with long, straight hair of a dark black color that faded to pale turquoise the closer to his waist it extended. He wore it loose with two clumps protruding slightly from each side of his head, a set of marginally shorter hair left down to frame his face, and unruly bangs over his forehead. He also possessed large, empty-looking, mint-green eyes, a trait, like his hair, that he shares with his twin brother, Yuichiro Tokito. Muichiro wore a dark, slightly turquoise-tinted of the Demon Slayer uniform, just with longer, looser sleeves that are more reminiscent of those of a kimono than of the standard cuffed uniform, and no bands of cloth around his calves, which gives his uniform an overall loose and sizeable appearance. Personality Muichiro was an air-headed individual who seemed to constantly wander off in thought and never focus on one thing. Impassive and, at times, obtuse, he tended to think only for himself and operated on logic alone, never letting emotion guide him. However, he has been shown to get serious when it was required and was devoted to his position as the Demon Slaying Corps' Mist Pillar. When he was 10, before the death of his twin brother, however, Muichiro's personality was that of a much more caring individual. Having originally taken after his father, he has been shown to display much more kindness and understanding than fits his current demeanor, believing that he should aim to do good for others if he wanted good to be done for him. However, despite this, he always held an omnipresent rage deeply suppressed inside of him that inevitably drove his later training. After his memories returned, he started expressing more emotions and became more confident in himself. He also learned other expressions such as displaying sarcasm and smugness towards the fifth upper moon, Gyokko. History Muichiro and his older twin brother, Yuichiro, were born to a woodcutter and his wife. When they were 10, their mother caught a cold which developed into bronchitis and killed her and their father, away at the time, went to fetch medicinal herbs for her during a storm and ended up falling off a cliff to his death. The two siblings survived together, while Muichiro took after the emotive and kind nature of their father, Yuichiro instead held a cold and impassive outlook on life. In the following spring, Oyakata's wife, Amane arrived to recruit them for the Demon Slaying Corps. Muichiro's excitement was opposed by Yuichiro's unwelcoming and rejecting reception. In an outburst, Yuichiro revealed that he blamed the death of their parents on their hardworking and selfless nature and adopted a cold outlook, hoping to keep himself and his brother alive. While Amane continued to visit the twins, Yuichiro chased her away each time. In the following summer, a Demon arrived at their cabin during the night and attacked, and as a result Yuichiro lost his left arm while trying to protect Muichiro. As the Demon badgered them for their worthlessness, Muichiro lost himself in a rage and destroyed the Demon with all the tools at their disposal and wooden logs.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 118 By sunrise, the Demon withered into ash and Muichiro dragged himself back to the house. There, he found Yuichiro near death praying to the heavens that his brother might survive. He laid there grasping his brother's hand as he died.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 119 Amane and her daughters later arrived to heal him. Afterwards, Muichiro would lose his memories and leave his old life behind to serve the Demon Slaying Corps, and, due to his strength, he quickly rose to the rank of a Pillar. With his memories gone, he began taking after Yuichiro's personality. He also met Kyojuro Rengoku during this period in the Demon Slaying Corps, who told him to do the best he could as a fellow Pillar. Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Abilities and Powers As a Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps, Muichiro was a very powerful swordsman.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 2 Natural Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Being a Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps, Muichiro was one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. *'Enhanced strength': Despite his build appearing to be the smallest and seemingly weakest of the Demon Slayers and Pillars, Muichiro has been shown to be stronger than Tanjiro Kamado by a wide margin. He didn't budge at all when the latter held on and gripped his arm with all of his strength, despite Tanjiro being strong enough to break Genya Shinazugawa's arm even before he began training as a Demon Slayer. *'Omnipresent Rage': Muichiro attributes the origin of his willpower towards training and strength towards the awakened rage within him. *'Demon Slayer Mark': First awakened during his battle against Upper Moon Five, Gyokko. The mark appears as several red mist-like designs that cover the entirety of his body. While the mark is active, his offensive and defensive abilities are increased by several times their usual strength, the power increase being enough to grant him the strength to not only operate a severely poisoned body but effortlessly kill an Upper Moon as well. However, once the mark vanished he immediately began suffering from the effects of the poison; showing that the mark is only effective for as long as it is manifested. Swordsmanship の |Kasumi no kokyū}}: Muichiro is noted to have completely mastered this breath style, having become proficient in its usage to the point that he could easily fight against and overwhelm Upper Moon Five and was even capable of creating a entirely new seventh form to the style. * ノ |Ichi no kata: Suiten Tōgasumi}}: A straightforward thrust attack. * ノ |Ni no kata: Yaekasumi}}: Muichiro unleashes multiple slashes one on top of the other in quick succession.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 165 Page 8 * ノ の |San no kata: Kasan no Shibuki}}: A circular slash that blows away projectile attacks from enemies. * ノ り|Shi no kata: Iryūkiri}}: A quick slash from the sheathe reminiscent of an Iaidō technique. * ノ の |Go no kata: Kaun no Umi}}: Muichiro charges towards an enemy attack at high speed and unleashes a flurry of slashes.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 165 Page 9 * ノ の |Roku no kata: Tsuki no Kashō}}: Muichiro leaps high in the air and sends a series of countless ranged slashes downwards. * ノ |Sachi no kata: Oboro}}: A technique in which Muichiro drastically changes the tempo of his movement to disorient an enemy. When he shows himself, his speed will appear to be extremely slow but when he hides, he moves in the blink of an eye. Trivia *The first kanji of Muichiro's first name, , is noted to also be used to write the word . *According to Tengen Uzui, Muichiro was one of the two people who became a Pillar only two months after becoming a Demon Slayer, the other being Gyomei Himejima. Quotes References Navigation ru:Муичиро Токито Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Pillars Category:Deceased